Plagued Minds
by suchihaluver
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends. But after months of vivid dreams about each other, things need to change. SASUNARU! Rated M for Prologue and later chapters
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Fuck." The word was whispered into the dark as tan fingers gripped tightly at soft, cotton sheets. A gasp echoed through the quiet as a lithe body moved erratically against the firm mattress beneath it, squeaks and groans escaping the springs of the old furniture. Legs clambered, trying to find lodging. Strong muscles moved under golden skin as arms grasped a feather pillow beneath a warm chest. Soft gasps continued to be emitted, only to be swallowed by the oppressive darkness.

Suddenly all movement ceased as lids burst back exposing electric blue eyes filled with sleep. Naruto looked around for a moment before untangling one of his hands from the bed sheets and bringing it to his face, rubbing it violently, attempting to wake up. He turned over onto his back, his hand still over his face, and looked down his body. His eyes stared at the large bulge protruding from between his hips and he groaned.

"Fuck. Not again," he groaned as his head flopped back against the same pillow he had been holding onto only moments ago. His mind flooded with images of the dream he had been lost in when his erotic behavior had occurred. A hand lifted to run through slightly sweaty blonde bangs as a deep sigh burst from the boy's lips in frustration.

For the last two months, Naruto had been waking up at least twice a week, covered in sweat and painfully hard. He liked to think that the images that occurred behind his closed lids were just dreams, but lately it was harder and harder to deny the feelings that lay underneath. Naruto had also spent a long time blaming the images on his teenage hormones, which according to his guardian Jaraiya, was something that he was going to have to get used to.

Naruto groaned again before bringing the pillow around to cover his face as he mumbled a string of violent words that would've made even a truck driver stop and stare. It was bad enough that these dreams had become a recurring thing, but what was worst was that school had started again and now Naruto was forced to see the object of his vivid dreams every day. _This isn't fair. _Naruto thought, a thought that had continued to play through his head since the dreams had gotten even more detailed.

An image ran through his mind, pale legs spread in front of him as he leaned forward and slipped… _No! _Naruto shouted in his mind as he sat straight up and covered his twitching erection with the soft pillow. He mumbled another string of curses under his breath before jumping out of bed and walking to the adjoining bathroom. His hand traveled blindly over the smooth wall before catching the switch and flipping it, illuminating the room. Naruto groaned again and blinked the white dots from his vision from the sudden light.

He walked to the shower and turned the knob so that the water would come out cool, hopefully helping with his problem. However, after standing under the water for several minutes it was quite obvious that the water wasn't going to help after all. Another loud sigh escaped in frustration as a tan hand traveled down a chiseled chest and toned stomach. Naruto gave one last mumble of frustration before the hand wrapped tightly around his ever growing erection. _I can't believe I have to resort to this again. _Naruto leaned against the wall as his hand began to move slowly.

----- -----

Sasuke looked out the window in his room at the sliver of silver moon shining in the sky. A light breeze blew threw the window, tousling black, glossy bangs against a pale cheek. A puff of air was let out and momentarily brushed against the window pane, becoming fogged. Sasuke lifted his hand and rubbed at the small obstruction of view before letting his hand fall back into his lap. His forehead fell forward and rested against the cool glass as his mind continued to plague him with images of a bubbling blonde. The raven groaned as he felt a small reaction in his body to the thought of the blonde as he brushed his bangs away from his face.

After waking from a rather disturbing dream that featured one Uchiha Sasuke and his denial of feelings, the raven had slipped from his rather large bed and walked to the cushioned window seat. There he sat, his knees drawn to his chest and his head resting against the wall behind him, plagued by the continuous reel of images that he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how to stop.

A heavy sigh was lifted from his chest as he swung his feet around and braced his hands on the edge of the sill before standing up on slightly wobbly legs. He shuffled quickly and quietly to his night table and looked at the time. The red numbers blinked 5:25. Only a half hour until he's supposed to be up anyway. He went to his closet and grabbed some clothes for the day and then headed into the large, adjoining bathroom, turning the water on and slipping out of his boxers and t-shirt. He stepped under the water, hoping it could wash away his thoughts. Instead, it offered more images, images of a bare tan back with water running down in rivulets. A groan bounced off the walls of the shower stall as Sasuke slammed his head against the wall. _When will this end?! _He screamed in his head as he grabbed a bar of soap, ignoring his obvious arousal, and scrubbing his body, trying to rid himself of the haunting images.


	2. Chapter One

Naruto walked into school just as the warning bell rang. He sighed. He was going to be late. Again. He hurried to the second floor where his locker was. After several minutes of helplessly struggling with his lock he heard a chuckle behind him. He sucked in a deep breath, only one person had a chuckle that could sound amused and arrogant like that all at once. Mentally preparing himself, Naruto half turned to throw an irritated look over his shoulder at the raven standing behind him.

"What Uchiha? Shouldn't you be in class?" Naruto growled as he continued to pull at the lock hopelessly. He admitted in his mind that he was in a bad mood and he probably shouldn't be taking it out on his best friend. He shrugged… oh well. He heard Sasuke emit an annoyed sigh before he felt a shoulder shove him over.

"Hey! What the hell?" He yelled angrily until he saw the boy give a small pull to the lock and turn to smirk at him as it fell open. The blonde's mouth dropped open as he once again realized how incredibly unfair life was.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled before turning to leave. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking more then three steps. He looked over his shoulder at an upset tan face.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." The blonde whispered menacingly before giving Sasuke a rough push that sent him stumbling forward. If Sasuke had been anyone else he would have let his mouth drop open. This wasn't Naruto's normal behavior and it disturbed Sasuke to see that he was in such a bad mood that he took it out on him like this. Sasuke gave him another superior glare before hoisting his bag back onto his shoulder and striding imperiously down the nearly empty hallway.

Naruto stood at his locker, breathing heavily as he tried to collect his thoughts. His heart beat unevenly against his chest. Emotions raced through his body: anger, annoyance, lust, need… The last two were the hardest to overcome. He stood there for another minute or so until his breathing slowed and his heart rate slowed. Then he reached into his locker and quickly pulled out his books for first period Calculus. Just as he was slamming his locker shut, the final bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom and another hour after school for Naruto.

"Shit." He sighed as he walked down the hallway leisurely since he was already late. _Shizune-sama's gonna kill me. _He sighed as he reached the door at the end of the hallway. He squared his shoulders and swung the door open, only to immediately flinch back again.

"This is the third day in a row Naruto!" Shizune yelled, hands on her hips. Naruto smiled sheepishly, stretching his hand back behind his neck and scratching it idiotically. He quickly pulled his arm back down and shifted his weight from foot to foot. _I seriously need to kick that habit. _

"Ne, Shizune-sama. My locker wouldn't open." He whined as he crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping she would accept the excuse… again.

"Naruto, you use that excuse every time you're late." Naruto hung his head and shuffled his feet. He hated the way the whole class was snickering and whispering behind their hands, as if they were trying to make it seem like they cared if he overheard. Shizune looked out to the class, not quite glaring, but her gaze was anything but kind. She looked back at Naruto with softer eyes before clicking her tongue.

"I'll let you go this time. Go sit down." Naruto's head flew up, blonde waves flying, as his face broke out into a large smile that made Shizune's gaze soften even more. She threw her head to the side slightly, signaling for him to sit down and he laughed lightly before jogging back to his seat, located behind Sasuke's. When he reached it he plopped down heavily, letting out a puff of air and allowed his messenger bag to fall to the ground with a loud thump. He looked forward, his eyes meeting a pair of obsidian ones, causing his mind to fill with the images from his dream the night before. He blushed slightly as he tried to push the images away long enough to focus on Sasuke's moving lips.

_Bad idea._ Naruto thought as he imagined those lips doing incredibly sinful things to his body. _Bad bad!_ Naruto scolded his mind as he bit his lower lip, only slightly aware of the smirk making itself at home on Sasuke's pale face.

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke's low voice broke through Naruto's many layers of lust as he lifted his head up to look at his best friend. Instead of looking right into his eyes though, since that had already proved itself dangerous, his electric eyes strayed to the glossy raven bangs hanging down around the pale face.

"Don't call me that, teme!" He said trying to make his voice sound intimidating but it didn't work as well as he would've liked it to, which made Sasuke's smirk grow even wider.

"Something bothering you… dobe?" Sasuke chuckled lightly as he watched Naruto's eyes slip into a glare.

"I hate you teme." Naruto said in an acid tone that would've made anyone else flinch. Sasuke, however, just shook his head before turning around and facing the front of the room as their teacher began to take attendance. Naruto continued to glare at his back but as Sasuke's hand swept back, running through his hair, Naruto sighed and leaned forward on his hand. _It's impossible to stay mad at him._ He thought as he let another sigh out before smiling at the teacher when she called his name. She rolled her eyes and Naruto chuckled before resting his head down on the desk, waiting for the bell for the end of homeroom.

----- -----

Sasuke sighed as he slammed his locker shut, trying to keep his emotions in check. Before turning around, he arranged his face so it was in its normal emotionless mask. When he turned, his head slammed into something hard and a resounding hollow sound echoed through the nearly empty hallway.

"Fuck! What the hell teme?!" Naruto loud voice broke through Sasuke's pain. Sasuke raised his head and looked at him. He had to keep himself from laughing as he watched the blonde rub furiously at a growing bump on his forehead.

"I wouldn't have run into you if you hadn't been standing so fucking close! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Sasuke watched as a small blush lit up Naruto's face as he backed up a few steps. _Hmmm. Now that's interesting. Why are you blushing Naruto?_ Sasuke took two steps forward, bringing himself almost groin to groin with Naruto. He smirked as the light blush spread on the blonde's face and his electric blues widened and stared up at the raven in front of him. _That is so much fun._ Sasuke chuckled to himself as he winked at Naruto, watched him nearly have a heart attack, and walked off towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"W-Wait up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled down the hall, stumbling slightly as he tried to catch up. _Poor Naruto._ Sasuke said as a small smile, a real smile, turned the corner of his perfect lips up. When Naruto reached his side, the smile was safely tucked away and his usual scowl was back.

"Ya know Sasuke, if you continue to scowl all the time your face is gonna be stuck like that. That's what Jaraiya told me because he thinks I smile too much." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at that. Of course Jaraiya would say that. Naruto's perverted guardian enjoyed messing with Naruto almost as much as Sasuke did. And it was no wonder why, with an adoptive son as gullible as Naruto, it was hard to refrain from.

"You're so gullible dobe." Sasuke mumbled, still attempting to keep the smile off his face and out of his voice. Naruto looked up at him, eyebrows pulling together cutely as he seemed to contemplate what had been said. Obviously he didn't come up with anything that offered proof otherwise.

"Teme." He whispered as he stuck his tongue out cutely, dragging a chuckle out of the raven for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Real mature Naruto." Just then the pair reached the cafeteria doors and simultaneously sighed before walking into the large room filled with hundreds of conversations. For a private school, their school had a significant amount of students. Their numbers totaled almost a thousand including the sixty or so staff members. The school was extremely lenient on the dress code. Boys had khaki pants and as long as they wore some kind of button up shirt and tie it didn't matter what they did to the uniform. Girls had a green and navy blue plaid, multi-pleated skirt and everything else they could change to their liking.

Upon entering the over crowded room, the two immediately spotted their friends as Naruto laughed warmly at Kiba standing on their table, waving his hands like an idiot. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed the blonde's receding back. As he followed the ball of sunshine, he admired the blonde locks that frolicked upon the bobbing head and brushed almost lovingly against the sun kissed forehead. Strong shoulders moved to and fro as toned arms swung back and forth, fingertips brushing against strong thighs. Hips rolled gently as one foot was placed in front of the other. Sasuke almost moaned as he watched Naruto's very sexy ass move to the rhythm of his hips.

Breaking from his trance, the raven picked up his pace and joined the boisterous blonde at the table of their friends. Shikamaru and Neji greeted him with a stoic nod, followed by a slap on the back from Kiba and a smile and "hello my youthful friend" from Lee. Sakura and Ino stopped their gossiping for a few seconds to give Sasuke a wave before turning to stare at someone at another table. Sasuke was still thankful for their switches in interest. It was common knowledge now that Sakura had given up her long time crush on Sasuke and was now interested in none other then Mr. Unpredictable himself. Although it surprised Sasuke that Naruto was not more excited by the fact that the pink haired girl practically fawned over him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Kiba whisper something into Hinata's ear, causing her to blush and gasp, whispering, "Kiba-kun, someone might hear." When Hinata looked up, her eyes met Sasuke's and he gave her a knowing glance, causing her to blush all over again and go back to eating her miso soup. Hinata had also had a switch interest, giving up on her endless crush on Naruto when Kiba asked her out and they had been together ever since.

As Sasuke chewed thoughtfully he watched his favorite blonde scratch the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, obviously saying something to upset the ever serious Gaara. The raven watched as he quickly lowered his arm and a smile tugged at his lips. Naruto had admitted that he was trying to kick his childhood habit but it didn't seem that it was working out so well for him. Looking out from raven bangs, Sasuke watched Naruto scowl lightly at his arm, as if he was blaming it for moving in the first place. This time Sasuke hid his laugh by taking a large drink from his water bottle. When his eyes shifted to the right he caught the proud eye of Hinata, as her eyes praised his face. She leaned forward and Sasuke moved to meet her in the middle.

"You should smile more often, Sasuke-san." The quiet girl giggled quietly as Sasuke scowled at being caught.

"Hn." He replied as he took another bite of his lunch. His eyes shifted over to Naruto again as he heard his booming laugh echo through the room. He heard Hinata giggle again and turned to see her watching him knowingly.

"I know how hard it is not to smile while watching him." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. He blushed slightly which only made her giggle again.

"Yo Uchiha! What's with the blush man? Hitting on my girlfriend?" Kiba's voice cut in roughly as obsidian turned to meet hostile brown.

"Well?!" Kiba asked, wrapping a protective arm around the blushing, pale eyed girl and stared at Sasuke. The raven gave him a look as if to let him know to fuck off before turning to give Hinata an apologetic look. He didn't know what exactly he was apologizing for but he felt she deserved an apology for having to deal with the boy currently wrapped around her.

"Dude. You can stop looking at her now. She's mine, not yours." Sasuke flashed his eyes up to glare at Kiba again, his eyes flashing red in his rush of anger.

"Hey dog-breath. Don't talk about my cousin like she's an object." Neji said menacingly as he glared at Kiba's arm wrapped tightly around his favorite cousin's neck. Everyone knew never to disrespect Hinata because if Neji found out then all hell broke loose. Neji had lived with Hinata since he was a boy and his father was murdered. His father's twin brother, Hinata's father, then brought him into his own home and ever since Neji treated Hinata and her little sister as if they were actually siblings. And Neji was a very over protective brother.

"Uh, Neji-san it's fine. Please." Hinata slightly whimpered as she stared pleadingly at her 'brother'. Neji glared at Kiba for another moment before nodding and turning back to his discussion with Shikamaru. Hinata very visibly let out a deep breath as her shoulders sagged and Kiba leaned in to give her a loving kiss on the cheek. What Sasuke would do to be able to do that to his blonde.

At that thought his dark eyes turned to rest again on the bouncing ball of light. His mind traveled back to his dream that had caused him to leave the warm comfort of his bed the night before and he sighed as he felt a pang of longing in his stomach and possibly even lower. Images of tanned legs and a strong neck bending back as a quiet gasp is whispered into a pale ear as strong fingers grip tightly at dark locks.

_Not here. Not now!_ Sasuke thought to himself as he attempted to push off the sudden wave of lust that had rushed through his body at the thoughts of the many erotic things he wished the blonde would do to him and the many things he would do in return. _Stupid fucking teenage hormones!_ Sasuke shouted in his head as his hand tightened around his water bottle, causing water to spill over the edge.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's head shot up as the blonde screamed his name. Oh how he loved it when he screamed his name. "Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you!?" The blonde screamed, this time the raven tried to focus and he saw a puddle of water over some of Naruto's books and water dripping down his hand from the mouth of the water bottle. _Oh how I wish that was something completely different._ Sasuke thought as his over imaginative mind over flowed with smut filled thoughts as he attempted to help Kiba and Naruto mop up the mess he had made. _When will this day end?_ Sasuke thought as he begrudgingly settled back into his seat to continue his staring.

----- -----

Naruto sighed contently as he heard his locker slam shut behind him, followed by the final bell, signaling the end of the day. He walked to the end of the hall to the second water fountain on the right and leaned against the wall. _Stupid teme's always late._ Naruto thought as he tapped his foot noisily against the carpeted floor.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to look at a beaming pink haired girl and his responding smile doubled hers.

"Sakura-chan! Hey! How was your day?" Naruto shoved off the wall and took a step closer to the girl standing in front of him. He remembered when she used to rub it in his face that she was taller then him. Now, however, he stood six inches taller then her, something that never made her happy to have pointed out.

"It was ok. Listen, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to a movie tonight with me?" Naruto watched almost amusedly as Sakura dug her toe into the carpeting and dug it in. _I remember when this used to be me._ Naruto thought with a smirk. But he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura look up at him expectedly. _Right… tonight. Today's Friday isn't it? The… 22__nd__? Crap! Tonight's the night Sasuke's band is playing at the Club 21. Shit! No one else is even supposed to know about his band! Crap crap. I need a lie…. Damn. Sasuke's right. I really need to start working on my lying skills. _

"I'd love to Sakura-chan but I have plans already tonight. Maybe some other time." His hand twitched, ready to go to the back of his neck, but he fought his instincts and kept it by his side.

"Oh. Alright then." Sakura said, her smile slipping slightly, causing a pang of guilt to shoot through the blonde. A scowl took over his face and he started thinking again. But his next words were interrupted.

"You ready to go Dobe?" He heard a familiar voice say from the door behind him. He turned and met Sasuke's words with a glare.

"Don't call me that, teme!" He mumbled as he turned back to Sakura. "I'll see you on Monday, Sakura!" He gave her a wide smile and jerky wave before falling after the receding footsteps of his best friend.

Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke at his car. His stop to catch his breath before climbing into the passenger seat of his friend's brand new Ford Mustang. Even though he had his own car and he could drive, Naruto hated to drive to school. So Jaraiya dropped him off on his way to work and Sasuke drove him home. After all, they only lived three houses… well mansions… apart.

"So are you ready for your gig tonight?" Naruto asked, trying to get the raven to admit to some kind of emotion other then anger and annoyance.

"Of course." The raven answered in a tone that suggested that it was the most obvious answer in the world. Naruto rolled his eyes. Of course he was ready. The blonde was beginning to wonder if the raven actually didn't know how to feel more then three emotions. He chuckled at the thought and smiled when Sasuke turned to look at him, unintentionally adding to the fantasies running through Sasuke's mind.

"I'll pick you up at five. You better be ready." The blonde nodded, already knowing the plan. Sasuke would pick him up at five and they would meet the band at the local diner where they would eat a light dinner and then all head to the club in the band's van. Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven even though he wasn't watching.

"I know Sasuke. That's how we've always done it." Of course this was meant to show the raven that he wasn't as immature and forgetful as he seemed to think. Unfortunately it backfired.

"Yes I know. But we can never get out of your house until 5:25 the earliest." Naruto winced. Okay so it wasn't how they always did it. Sasuke tried to make it happen but by now he had learned it just wasn't going to happen. It's not that Naruto wasn't ready by five because he always was. But when Sasuke rang the door bell he was either in the middle of something, about to do something, or had been meaning to do something that he though couldn't wait until after they got home.

Naruto gave a light laugh as he remembered the last gig he had accompanied Sasuke's band to. Let's just say it end with three shows being thrown and a very whiny blonde. Naruto slid his eyes over to his best friend and sighed. Why did he have to be so… hot?

Two months ago Naruto wouldn't have been caught dead thinking Sasuke was hot. But after two months of continuous wet dreams he just couldn't deny it. Uchiha Sasuke was extremely hot. And it was completely unfair. Although Naruto had to admit, he'd rather have such vivid dreams about the Uchiha instead of his other best friend. The blonde shivered. How did Hinata do it? This thought caused another chuckle to emit from his throat.

This time when he turned to look at Sasuke he let his eyes linger, running down the lean body and slowly coming back up as he admired the pale boy beside him. He watched strong muscular arms become taught as long, thin fingers gripped the leather steering wheel. His eyes traveled up to broad shoulders that stressed lightly in places as pale arms continued to move the wheel. Electric blue traveled down the pale yellow button up that hid a taught chest and chiseled stomach with a thin line of soft black hair that disappeared into loose khaki pants, held up by a studded belt. Naruto watched Sasuke leg stretch as he pushed down on the brake, pulling the car to a halt. The clearing of a throat dragged Naruto from his ogling as he snapped his sun kissed face up to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Something wrong Naruto?" The raven asked as he smirked and his dark eyes laughed at him. Naruto slid down in his seat, crossing his arms and scowling.

"No." He said briskly, looking out the dashboard. He heard a light chuckle beside him but ignored it. _Fuck._ He thought as he shifted his messenger bag over his lap more, covering his growing arousal. _I hate being a teenager._


	3. Chapter Two

"Wow Sasuke, this is one of your best shows yet!" Naruto said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he balanced his drink in his left hand. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the bobbing drink, bringing it to his lips and taking a large swallow.

"I know," he said smugly before replacing the drink in the blonde's hand. The blonde chuckled before sipping from the glass.

"Of course you do." He muttered with a bit of black humor entering his expression. _He always has to be so arrogant. _Naruto thought as he returned to the bar as Sasuke made his way back up on the stage. Naruto watched with fascination as the raven picked up his guitar, stroking it slightly before sliding the strap over his head. He ran his strong hands over the strings, almost in a loving caress. He dipped his head, his bangs falling gracefully over his pale, creamy skin. His lips began to move in silent lyrics as the lead singer sang the first words of the song into the microphone.

Naruto's hips began to move to the beat, dragging him onto the dance floor where he was pressed against people on every side. He quickly locked his eyes back on Sasuke as he watched raven bangs dripping with sweat stick to a creamy white cheek. Naruto nearly moaned at the image as he again though of that pale body underneath his, sweat glistening over their naked skin.

Naruto shook his head, dispersing the image before it could evolve into a play by play of what would be happening. He sighed as he continued to move his body to the music, letting it take control as his mind wandered. His eyes stayed locked on his best friend as he raised his hands above his head and threw his head back, feeling the music flow through him.

Soon the loud pound of the base and the lushes voice came to a stop and people began to exit the dance floor. Naruto returned to the bar, reclining on the counter and watching Sasuke huddle in a tight circle with the rest of the band. He nodded a few times, causing his unusual hair to sway and his obsidian eyes glistened in slight enthusiasm. Naruto knew that look. He also knew there were few things that could cause that look to enter Sasuke's normally emotionless eyes. Those few times were when he was playing music and every once in a while when he and Naruto were hanging out.

Naruto loved the way they would look at him with so much mystery and yet if you looked deep enough in the right places you could almost see every part of the boy's soul. Of course Sasuke wasn't aware of that. If he was then he would most certainly find a way to cover it up. Which is exactly why Naruto never told him. He loved those small sightings of the true Sasuke. They sent a jolt of pure love into his heart and made him fall even further for the obsidian eyed boy.

Sasuke turned, grabbed his guitar, and walked off the stage where he was met by a crowd of screaming girls. Naruto rolled his eyes. He was used to this by now. The first time he had come to one of Sasuke's shows he had nearly fallen off the bar stool when he saw Sasuke's expression when greeted by the girls. Sasuke hated screechy girls, as he had made known on several occasions. It was not unusual for a hoard of girls to be following the raven around when he was out in public. This of course always thoroughly amused Naruto, which usually cost him a slap over the head.

The blonde chuckled as he watched his best friend disentangle himself from the girls reaching arms. He glared at all the girls that tried to move closer to him but they ignored him. Naruto quickly hid his laugh as Sasuke made his way over to him, the twinkle in his eyes beginning to dissipate. This caused the blonde to frown; he had been looking forward to watching that small spark of emotion play out in his friend's eyes that night. It had become one of the main reasons that he came to the shows. Of course he was also there to support his friend, being the only one who knew the raven was even in a band.

Naruto knew that if his parents were to find out about the band that he would either be kicked out of disowned. His parents thoroughly disagreed with such behavior and they made that quite clear when they had found Sasuke's guitar hiding in the closet of his bedroom. So now Sasuke hid his precious guitar at Naruto's house down the street and came over almost daily to practice. Not that the blonde minded of course. Any extra time he got to spend with Sasuke was never a bad thing.

The raven finally fought through the clutches of the girls and reached the bar, emitting a heavy sigh and ordering a drink. He leaned back against the bar, sipping his drink. His eyes slid over to Naruto, whose eyes were fixed on his flawless face. The blonde blushed lightly at getting caught and turned to look the other way, bringing his drink to his lips and dumping a generous amount down his throat. He heard Sasuke clear his throat next to him and he turned to look at him, giving him a questionable look. The raven shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

As the blonde turned to look at the opening door, his eyes widened and he nearly choked on his drink. He quickly slammed his drink on the bar and turned quickly to Sasuke who was looking at him like he was out of his mind. His hand quickly found Sasuke's sleeve and he pulled him forward, leading him through the crowd. He heard Sasuke protesting and he felt him tugging on his grip, trying to regain control. Once they were safely within the walls of the tiny bathroom, Naruto released his death grip on Sasuke's sleeve and leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. Sasuke turned to him, crossing his arms and giving him one of the famous Uchiha glares.

"What the fuck was that?!" he growled as he continued to glare. Naruto chuckled, lifting his hand to the back of his neck before stopping himself.

"Well, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Ino had just walked in. And you were holding your guitar. I panicked. I know no one can find out so…" he trailed off, glancing nervously around the small, dirty room. The bathroom couldn't have been more then a six foot square. A small sink protruded from the corner on the right side and there was a toilet across from it. There was limited space to stand, and Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's breath they were standing so close. Naruto sucked in his breath, trying to clear his mind with the close proximity. Sasuke dropped his arms and his glare lessened slightly in intensity.

"Oh… well thanks." He gave a ghost of a smirk before turning to the mirror and rearranging his sweaty bangs. Naruto sighed and watched with longing as the boy in front of him continued to fix his appearance in the grimy mirror. Naruto walked over to the door and peaked out, looking for any sign of their friends. He heard a roar of laughter from the other side of the bar and sighed. Kiba never could hold his liquor well. He stood on his tippy toes, for once wishing he was taller. His 5' 11" stature had always been enough for him, except in situations like these. It made him envy Sasuke's own height of 6'1".

The blonde caught a glimpse of long brunette hair tied at the base on the other side of the dance floor. He then caught sight of Ino's blonde hair not far from Neji. He took note that Kiba was at the bar on the opposite side of door and turned back to Sasuke. He opened his mouth to talk but instead it just hung there. Sasuke was currently pulling his t-shirt over his toned chest, leaving his torso wrapped in nothing but a black tank. Sasuke's eyes locked on Naruto's open mouth and he smirked.

"It's rude to stare dobe." He said with a small chuckle, a spark of laughter emanating through his eyes. Naruto quickly shut his mouth and glared as a furious blush adorned his sun kissed cheeks.

"You just caught me off guard that's all." The blonde turned back to the door and opened it again, checking that all their friends were still in the same spots. After affirming that they were clear he turned back to Sasuke.

"All our friends are on the opposite side of the bar from the door so if we wanna get out we should go now." Sasuke nodded and grabbed his guitar that was leaning against the wall. He stepped up behind Naruto, almost pressing his body flush against the blonde's. This caused Naruto to gulp as he paused slightly on his way out the door.

Sasuke growled as he took a step forward only to walk into Naruto frozen form. He pressed a hand securely against Naruto's back, which didn't help the blonde to sort out his thoughts. The raven gave a powerful push and Naruto tripped out of the small room and into the noisy bar. After regaining his balance, he tossed a glare over his shoulder and then proceeded to plow a path through the moving mass of flesh and heat. He felt Sasuke behind him, his hand still pressed against his back, as he pushed him towards the door.

"Why hello my youthful friends! What are you doing here on such a lovely evening?" Naruto chuckled as he heard Sasuke groan. He turned just in time to see Sasuke slip his guitar on and swing it so that it was behind him. He turned towards the voice that had just blocked their escape and smiled.

"Hello Lee! What are you doing here?" Lee stood two inches in front of the blonde, swaying slightly. This caused Naruto to chuckle again. Everyone knew that Lee should never drink.

"Just having some fun." He stumbled to the left and knocked into a large burly man who turned to him and cracked his knuckles. Sasuke sighed and reached forward, grabbing the front of Lee's shirt and dragging him away from the threatening man.

"Lee, why don't you go back to Ino? We were just leaving." Sasuke yelled over the music and he glanced towards the door, obviously longing for escape. Lee nodded and waved goodbye before making his way unsteadily towards the other side of the bar. Naruto laughed as his friend apologized to a woman he had almost flattened. Sasuke grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him towards the exit. Naruto glared and tugged his sleeve free, earning a glare from Sasuke. He followed behind him, a sigh of relief emitting from his lips. If any of their other friends had caught them then they'd have been screwed.

----- -----

Sasuke sighed as he breathed in the clear air. It was so good to be out of the stuffy bar that was filled with the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and sweat. He once again slipped his guitar off and turned to where the band's van had been parked. He sighed when he saw that it was no longer there. _Great. Just what this night needed. _He turned to Naruto.

"It's a good thing I forced you to bring your car this time." Sasuke said as he walked towards the parking lot where he had made Naruto park. When he had gotten to his house that night and saw how rambunctious the blonde was, he'd decided he didn't want to be in a van full of people and instruments when Naruto was like that. So he had Naruto take his car, which was rarely used cause Sasuke always drove to school, and they had followed the van.

"How long were we in that bathroom that they actually left without us?" Naruto asked, slightly pissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe. You would have had to drive back anyway unless you were planning to donate your car to some drunk." Naruto glared and fished in his pocket for his keys. He smiled when he finally got a grasp on them. He pulled them out and they clashed together as his many keys and key chains moved against each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the familiar ramen keychain and almost laughed when he saw the new keychain, a fox with nine tails. _Only Naruto, _the raven thought as he followed behind his favorite blonde.

When they finally reached the car in the back of the lot, Sasuke watched as Naruto attempted to find the car key among the many things hanging off the ring. When he finally found it he gave himself a congratulatory smile before opening the door to his black Mercedes and opening the door for Sasuke. The raven rolled his eyes when he slid into the passenger seat and placed his guitar in the back seat. Naruto turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life.

When they finally reached Naruto's house, the clock read 3:05 am. Sasuke sighed when Naruto turned the car off and leaned against the seat.

"You wanna stay the night?" Naruto asked as he turned his head and let his gaze rest on the tired boy beside him. Sasuke nodded and sighed again before opening the door and reaching into the backseat to retrieve his precious guitar. Naruto almost rolled his eyes as Sasuke did everything but cradle the instrument as he made his way up Naruto's front steps.

Naruto's house was almost as big as Sasuke's. Naruto's foster father, Jaraiya, was a writer and made loads of money on porn books. The blonde was always embarrassed when someone came up to him to talk about his guardian's new book or to ask if he could get them a free book. Sasuke found it amusing how the blonde would blush and shift his weight, a small pout on his pink lips.

However, the good thing about having a writer for a guardian was that he was always traveling somewhere, so Naruto usually had the house to himself. Sasuke knew Naruto hated being alone and when Jaraiya was on one of his trips he would spend as much time as possible over Naruto's keeping him company. Most nights he'd usually just sleepover. Sasuke's parents never paid much attention to him. His mother was always going on trips with her friends and his father was either on business trips or he was in the office for hours at a time. The only one that actually lived at the house most of the time was his brother Itachi, who went to a local college.

Naruto walked up to the front door and slid the key into the doorknob and pushed, letting the door swing open. As usual Sasuke walked in front of Naruto and down the hall, turning the light on before Naruto entered. Naruto had a fear of the dark and Sasuke had been doing this routine when they got home since they were six.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie out of the cookie jar, shoving it into his mouth in one bite. He offered one to Sasuke who shook his head and rolled his eyes. Naruto grinned, cookie crumbs covering his face, and grabbed two more cookies before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sasuke followed him down the hall to his bedroom, where he again entered first and turned the light on before being followed in by Naruto.

The blonde immediately went to the bed, where he fell back, his arms spread out and his feet dangling off the end. Sasuke chuckled, laid his guitar on the couch on the other side of the room, took his shoes off and then joined Naruto on the bed. After lying there for a couple minutes, Naruto sat up and took his shoes and socks off before standing up. He went to his dresser and grabbed an orange tank. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then slipped the tank on. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the color. That was one thing he wished Naruto would grow out of. After putting the tank on, the blonde slipped his tight jeans down his legs and kicked them off. He bent down to grab his clothes and Sasuke almost-_almost-_laughed aloud as Naruto's butt stuck out, clad in a pair of white boxers that were covered in frogs.

Sasuke got off the bed shaking his head and pulled his own black skinny jeans off, showing off his black, satin boxers. He pulled his socks off and left his clothes in a pile by the couch his guitar was laying on. He sat back on the bed as he watched Naruto turn the bathroom light on and close the door so that it was only open a couple inches. He then walked to the bedroom door and closed it all the way, hitting the light switch on the way back to the bed. He lay down next to Sasuke, who laid back and rested his head on his designated pillow.

Every time Sasuke had ever stayed over Naruto house, they had always shared a bed. It had started as a way to keep Naruto calm when there were storms or it was particularly dark outside. But over the years it had become natural to sleep in the same bed as his friend, even though they were slowly becoming young men who should know how to sleep separately. In a way, Naruto was Sasuke's safety blanket. However, no one would ever get him to admit that.

Next to him, Naruto's breathing became lighter and steady. He turned to look at the blonde and smiled at how peaceful he was when he slept. Long, golden eyelashes brushed against marred sun kissed cheeks. The three whisker like scars on each cheek were the only reminders Naruto had of his real parents. When Naruto was one, someone had set a fire in his house and his parents had died trying to save him from the third floor. All Naruto remembered was his mother telling him everything would be okay and a flash of orange.

Sasuke had always wondered if Naruto wore orange all the time because it was the color he related with his only memory of his mother. Anytime he had asked questions about it Naruto would just smile and look away, as if he wasn't quite sure if he knew the answer himself.

Sasuke moved closer to his blonde and reached his hand out. He brushed the tips of his fingers lightly against the scars on the soft cheeks. He traced his fingers down the smooth jaw line and ended at the tip of his chin. He gave a small, true smile then leaned all the way in and gave Naruto a light kiss on the tip of his nose. He gave a breathy laugh as Naruto twitched and turned on his side, his body pressed flush against Sasuke's.

The raven's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the blonde, making sure he wasn't awake. When he was certain, he dragged his fingertips down the blonde's arm to his waist, where he rested them. He moved closer and rested his head lightly on Naruto's folded arm. He gave a contented sigh before allowing his eyes to slide shut and his mind to go blank.

----- -----

Naruto groaned as his felt the hot sun beat down on him through the window. He tried to roll over but something had an iron grip on his waist and stopped him. His eyes flew open and he smiled when he saw Sasuke lying only inches away. His glossy black hair was spread out around his head on the pillow and his bangs were draped across his face. His forehead was resting against Naruto's shoulder and the blonde could feel his breath ghosting over his arm, giving him goose bumps.

Naruto's eyes traveled down Sasuke's muscular body and landed on his hand, curled tightly around his hip bone. _Well that explains why I couldn't move. _The blonde thought as he sighed slightly, burying his head deeper into the pillow. He could hear birds chirping outside and a car passing by in front of the large house. He turned his head slightly to look at the clock on his night table. It read 2:30 pm. Naruto groaned. The day was already half done and he was still in bed.

He tried to slip out of Sasuke's grip, but as his body began to move farther away, Sasuke tightened his grip and Naruto soon found himself pressed up against his best friend. Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep and buried his head in the crook of Naruto neck. The blonde chuckled slightly. Sasuke didn't usually make noises in his sleep. Usually it was hard to tell he was even still alive. He rarely moved and Naruto often woke up to find him in the same position he was in when they had fallen asleep.

Naruto unconsciously brought his hand to Sasuke's head, running it through his soft hair. He felt Sasuke sigh against him and he realized how incredibly weird this was. This had hardly ever happened before. Very rarely did Sasuke grab onto Naruto at night and usually when they woke up like that it was because Naruto had had a nightmare or there was a storm. But in those cases they'd woken up with Naruto latched onto Sasuke, not the other way around.

The blonde felt his friend shift against him and suddenly the body beside him froze. He knew Sasuke had stopped breathing and he moved away to look down at him. The raven's eyes were wide open and he was staring at Naruto like it was all his fault, although his arms were still wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist.

Naruto quickly stopped his hand in Sasuke's hair and returned it to his side, eyes locked on Sasuke's. The raven's arms began to loosen and soon moved away, causing Naruto to sigh slightly in disappointment. Sasuke didn't, however, remove his head from Naruto shoulder. Instead he continued to stare up into Naruto's enchanting electric eyes. His body tingled in the places that he had been touching Naruto and he got a strange high from it. He moved in slightly so he was only a couple inches from Naruto.

Now it was the blonde's turn to stop breathing. Naruto froze as he watched Sasuke's lips come closer and closer to his own, his mind in overdrive. He was trying to get a handle on what Sasuke was planning on doing. _He wouldn't… would he? _ The blonde thought, a small spark of hope lighting in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke was still moving closer and he kept perfectly still, afraid that one motion would break Sasuke from whatever spell he was under.

Soon the blue eyed boy felt warm breath brushing against his lips and his mouth watered, longing to have a taste of the boy in front of him. Silently he begged Sasuke to move faster, to just kiss him already! Obsidian eyes were slightly obscured as Sasuke's eyelids fell to half mast and he stopped moving. Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's lips they were so close. If either one of them shifted, their lips would make contact. Naruto was about to do just that when the doorbell rang.

He inwardly groaned deciding that whoever was at the door could wait. But Sasuke obviously didn't agree, he ripped his head away, his eyes opening wide and a deep blush covering his cheeks. Naruto laid there looking at him for another second before sighing and getting out of bed. When he stood he had to fight to stay on his feet as a sudden wave of vertigo swept through him. He turned to glance at Sasuke once more before walking away and he saw the raven's face still adorned a deep rosy color. The blonde smiled slightly as he turned away and walked out his bedroom door just as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Stupid impatient pains in the asses." He grumbled as he was walked down the stairs, feeling slightly annoyed at whoever had interrupted them.

----- -----

Sasuke laid in Naruto's bed, reeling from what had almost happened. He had let himself show too much. He had almost kissed him for God's sake! _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _Sasuke shouted at himself as he pulled the pillow from under his head, over his face. _Why do you have to be so beautiful Naruto? _Sasuke asked, his mind still full of images of Naruto's electric eyes staring thoughtfully into his own, his rosy lips only inches away. Sasuke sighed, it had almost happened. What would have happened if he had actually kissed him? If he had let his guard down completely and given into his longing?

The raven sighed at the thought, sending out as much hatred as he could to whoever had rang the doorbell and interrupted them. He heard the doorbell ring again and heard Naruto mumble something as he walked down the hall. Sasuke smirked and held in his laughter. Naruto never was the patient type. And when people were impatient with him he got even more annoyed. Sasuke's smiled at the irony of that fact and turned in the bed to look out the window. The sun was shining and there were a few wisps of clouds in the unnaturally blue sky.

Sasuke got out of bed and walked to the couch, picking up his skinny black jeans and then walked to Naruto closet. He threw the doors open and walked into the closet filled with the blonde's many clothes and shoes. He walked to the rack of t-shirts and grabbed the dark blue one that he always borrowed. After slipping it over his arm, he walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the faucet run until it reached hot and then he got in. He sighed contentedly as the hot water ran over his skin, washing away the sweat from the show the night before.

----- -----

"Hey Naruto!" The bouncing pink haired girl said happily when Naruto swung the front door open. Naruto stared. _What the hell is she doing here? I don't remember inviting her. _The girl stood there, her smile dropping slightly and Naruto shook his head, plastering his signature smile across his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up?" He moved aside in the doorway and aloud Sakura to pass. She walked into the house and leaned against the wall as Naruto closed and locked the door.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd come and see what you were doing. I thought you, me, and Sasuke-kun could maybe do something today." Naruto inwardly groaned. The three of them had once been best friends. Of course Sakura had always been nicer to Sasuke then she was to Naruto but since that had changed they hadn't actually hung out alone.

"Sure I guess. Do you want anything to eat? I haven't eaten yet so I'm kinda hungry." Sakura agreed to food and they walked through the living room to the kitchen. Naruto pulled out ingredients for eggs and he made sure that there was enough for Sasuke as well. As the frying pan began to heat, Naruto turned around and came face to… well pink hair… with Sakura. She smiled up at him as she moved closer and Naruto backed up, his back bumping into the counter.

He watched with wide eyes as the girl slowly walked towards him, a smile of innocence on her face that Naruto knew was anything but innocent. Naruto froze and if he had been able to move he would have slapped her hands away as they wrapped tightly around his neck, bringing her flush against him. A few months ago Naruto would've killed for a situation like this with Sakura, but now it just felt wrong. He kept thinking of glossy black hair and obsidian eyes that tried to hide everything but ended up showing everything.

He longed for the strong arms that had been around his waist only a half hour before. He wanted those goose bumps from the raven's cool breath running over his arm as he slept. But as he thought this he felt his head pulled forward and suddenly his lips connected with a pair of small, soft ones. There was a creak in the floor near the doorway and Naruto caught a glimpse of raven hair flying as someone turned around.

Naruto sighed, pushing Sakura away, still staring at the doorway. _Shit. _ He though as he ran after Sasuke, who had left the front door wide open in his attempt to escape.

----- -----

Sasuke hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, rubbing it over his body. He dried his hair as much as he could and slipped his clothes back on. He heard voices below and he decided to see who he could hate even more for interrupting him and the blonde earlier. He walked slowly down the hallway upstairs, looking into the many empty rooms on the way. Naruto's room was at the end of the hallway, and other then the master bedroom, was the largest bedroom in the house.

When the raven reached the stairs his nose caught the smell of something burning on the stove and he quirked an eyebrow. Naruto very rarely aloud his food to burn. Of course that was because as soon as the food was ready it was already in his mouth. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto really did love food.

Sasuke walked down the stairs quietly and looked at the mat near the door, trying to figure out if he knew the person that was here by their shoes. His eyes narrowed. Of course he knew them. He resisted the urge to throw the pink Converse across the room as he continued his walk to the kitchen.

When he reached the door he could hear a slight commotion going on in the kitchen that was followed by a thick gasp. Now Sasuke was really curious. What could Naruto and Sakura possibly be doing? He moved to the door and opened it slightly and immediately wished he hadn't. There stood the blonde, _his blonde, _pressed up against the counter, Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and their bodies pressed flush against each other.

Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura pulled Naruto's head down to meet hers and their lips met in a soft kiss. Sasuke's grip tightened on door frame and he felt horror and disgust radiate through his being, making it impossible to stand properly. He felt bile rise in his throat as Sakura arched herself against Naruto. He took one more deep breath before turning unsteadily on his heel and walking away, catching a glimpse of Naruto's electric eyes.

He walked to the door and unlocked it, flinging it open and he was aware of Sakura calling out to Naruto as he heard footsteps walk through the living room. Sasuke took off out the door at a run, having no idea where he was going. _Why do I have to be in love with a guy? And Naruto! Why Naruto?! Of all the guys out there I fall in love with the most idiotic, unpredictable person out there. And a guy!_ Sasuke screamed in his head in frustration as he allowed his feet to take him where they wanted. He felt a pang of loss in his heart and he ran faster, determined to put as much distance between Naruto and himself as possible.


	4. Chapter Three

Sasuke ran down the street, his hand rummaging through his pocket as he attempted to grab his keys in his haste. He was still aware of the footsteps only a block away, but he pushed his legs forward, determined to get away. His mind continued to analyze the seen he had just seen, the image of Sakura pressed up against his blonde burned in his mind. He reached his house and shoved the key into the door, turning it and opening the door quickly and slamming it shut before the footsteps could follow him inside. He locked the door just as the footsteps landed on the porch and reached the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, banging his fist heavily against the door. Sasuke took in a deep breath and leaned against the door, slamming his head back against the white wood. He slid down and landed heavily on his butt, trying to push the disturbing images from his mind.

"Come on Sasuke! Open up would you!?" Sasuke's hands tightened into fists as he listened to his best friend pound on his door and beg. Why couldn't things ever just stay simple? Sasuke slammed his head against the door again when he thought about what he had almost done only forty minutes or so before. It was a mistake to show Naruto so much emotion. Now he would have to make sure that Naruto didn't see anything in his betraying act.

"Something wrong little brother?" Sasuke's head shot up and he glared at the raven haired man in front of him. His brother's coal black eyes stared back at him, completely devoid of emotion. Sasuke snorted in his head. _Definitely runs in the family. _Itachi's hair fell down to his shoulder blades, dripping clear drops onto the back of his white t-shirt.

"Deidera here again?" Sasuke replied coolly. Itachi glared causing the younger boy's smirk to grow.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke chuckled darkly. How did people deal with Uchiha's? It was always something Sasuke had wondered even though he was probably the worst of them all. His father was cold and sometimes seemed to be more like a block of ice instead of a human being, but he almost melted when he was with their mother. And even Itachi had found someone to let under his icy exterior. He had been with his boyfriend Deidera since Deidera had admitted his feelings to him in junior year of high school. But Sasuke didn't have anyone. The only person he had let come close was Naruto and even he hadn't seen most of the youngest Uchiha.

"Is there a reason that the loud mouth is banging on our door?" Itachi asked, dragging Sasuke out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the door again as Naruto called to him again.

"He's just being a dobe." There was a loud bang from outside and the door rattled as Naruto kicked it.

"I heard that teme! Now let me in! We need to talk!" Sasuke growled as he watched Itachi's eyebrow raised and he knew he was going to have some explaining to do later. He sighed; the dobe always knew how to cause more problems for him.

"Go ahead. I'll cover for you." Sasuke gave his brother a thankful glance before jumping up and running up the stairs that led to his bedroom. He heard Itachi open the door and a loud crash as Naruto tried to push past him. But by the time he reached the stairs, the raven was already locked safely away in his room.

----- -----

"Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed as he continued to bang his fist against the door. He let out a slight screech as the door swung forward under his fist and he went sprawling towards the ground. He laid there for a moment, trying to get his head to focus and get a grip on his surroundings. When he was finally able to sit up, he looked up, preparing to give Sasuke an earful but he stopped short.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked, his hand twitching to scratch the back of his neck. _Damn it all. This habit is so hard to kick. _He frowned as he watched the oldest Uchiha roll his eyes at him.

"He's in his room. He probably locked his door. I told him I would cover for him so don't let him know that I told you he was still here." Naruto stared up at him for a moment before he scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards the stairs. He heard the door upstairs slam shut and the doorknob being fiddled. He rolled his eyes. He didn't honestly think a lock would stop Uzumaki Naruto from getting what he wanted did he? He reached the door, standing back to look it over. He was used to seeing it. Sasuke always kept his door closed so it wasn't unusual to see it this way.

Naruto scratched his chin, trying to figure out a way to get into the room. There was complete silence inside and the lights were yet to be turned on. Knowing Sasuke they probably wouldn't be turned on at all. He always had had a bit of an emo side. A door opened down the hallway, drawing Naruto's eyes from the door. Sexy hips swayed as a ponytail of blonde hair swung back and forth on a slim back.

"Deidera?" Naruto asked with a slight smile. The blonde head whipped around and blue eyes peered out from under long golden bangs as the older boy looked Naruto up and down. A large smile broke across the older boy's face as he walked forward, engulfing Naruto in a warm hug.

"Hey Naruto. How've ya been?" Naruto smiled as he let go off Deidera, his eyes crinkling in a cute way.

"I've been okay. I haven't seen ya in a while. Where've ya been?" Deidera leaned his shoulder against the white wall of the hallway and placed a small smirk on his face.

"Europe. I did a semester abroad in Prague. Nothing special really." Naruto chuckled. Of course. Deidera gave him a questioning look and he shrugged.

"I was wondering why Itachi was more depressed than usual." There was a growl from the end of the hall and Naruto turned and watched Itachi walk towards them with a glare.

"I was not depressed." The oldest Uchiha walked up to his lover and slid a gentle arm around his waist. It always amazed Naruto how gentle Itachi was with Deidera.

"Really? So what is the word you use for sitting around moping all the time?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. Itachi growled again and Naruto watched with a smile as his arm tightened around Deidera's waist.

"Watch it Uzumaki." Naruto let his face light up in one of his signature smiles before turning back the door and giving it a loathing glance.

"Okay, now I just gotta get to Sasuke." Naruto tapped his pointer against his chin and glanced to the side when he heard Itachi whisper and Deidera giggle. He watched with envy as Deidera's palm pressed against Itachi's chest as a light blush covered his sun kissed cheeks. He even saw the corner of Itachi's mouth lift into a small smile before they turned and walked down the hall hand in hand. Naruto sighed. Why couldn't he have that kind of relationship with Sasuke?

_Because he's my best friend, a guy, and straight. Straight as a fucking pole. Like the one shoved up his ass at the moment. _Naruto sighed and slammed his forehead against the door, letting out a loud groan as he crumpled to the floor. Now that wasn't meant to happen. He sat on his feet as he held his head in his hands, trying to see straight again. He only lifted his head when he heard the door in front of him open.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he looked down at the blonde with arrogance. Naruto glared… well attempted to glare. It ended up being a weird cross eyed look because he couldn't figure out which Sasuke to focus on because there were currently three swimming in front of him. He groaned again and allowed his head to fall back into his open hands.

Suddenly he felt warm hands wrapping around his wrists and pulling him to his feet. He looked up, startled, as Sasuke walked backwards into his room, leading the blonde with him. His eyes widened when he walked to the bed, images of his dreams swimming in the back of his mind. He tried to keep the images at bay but as they sat side by side he couldn't help but notice how close they were. Their legs rested thigh to thigh, rubbing together as Sasuke shifted his position slightly. The movement sent a shiver through Naruto and his eyes dropped to half mast.

He was aware of Sasuke saying something to him but he couldn't focus on it long enough to understand what he was saying. He leaned forward slightly, searching for those lips that looked so soft and were so close. In his mind he knew it was wrong. He knew that it would only complicate things, but he didn't care. However, before he could reach those lips his shoulders were caught and his body was shook. His eyes shot open and a dark blush covered his cheeks that he knew, even though the room was still dark, Sasuke could see.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked as he tried to settle his heart beat. He watched as the blush on Naruto's face deepened and he felt an ache in the pit of stomach when he realized he had just stopped Naruto from kissing him.

"N-Nothing teme! I'm just woozy from the fall." Sasuke rolled his eyes, great excuse. He released Naruto's shoulders and got up, keeping a good amount of distance between the two of them. When he turned away from the blonde he ran his hand through his hair, releasing a loud, frustrated sigh. He heard the bed creak slightly and turned to see Naruto climbing further up, making himself comfortable with his head on Sasuke's pillow.

----- -----

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto's eyes flashed to the raven at his slightly panicked tone. The blonde smirked and laid his head back, closing his eyes as he released a contented sigh.

"My head is killing me now. So I'm going to take a nap." Sasuke rolled his eyes. The dobe probably gave himself a concussion. He walked to the bed and looked down at the blonde as his breathing became steady. He sighed and climbed onto the bed gently, trying not to disturb the blonde. He laid down next to him and gazed at him through thick eyelashes. His fingers moved of their own accord as they stroked his jaw and the faint scars on his sun kissed cheeks.

The blonde let out a small sigh, warm breath washing over Sasuke's fingers. He inhaled as his finger tingled and he withdrew his hand. This was too dangerous. Too many things could happen if he didn't move away soon. And he couldn't allow those things to happen.

He quickly but gracefully got off the bed and walked to the bedroom door. He looked back at the sleeping blonde one last time before opening the door and walking into the hallway. When he closed the door, he leaned his head back against it and sighed. He attempted to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming towards him and nearly groaned out loud when he saw Itachi walking towards him with a wide smirk.

"So little brother. Would you like to explain?" Sasuke sighed. He knew it wasn't actually a question. His brother would find some way to drag it out of him if he didn't tell him. Sasuke shrugged quickly before walking away towards the stairs. He knew Itachi would follow so he just kept walking without looking back. When he reached the downstairs den, he fell onto one of the couches and leaned his head back. He heard his brother enter the room and sit on the couch across from him.

"So?" He brother asked, being as noisy and annoying as usual. Sasuke looked up at him and glared slightly. He never enjoyed being pushed or rushed.

"I almost kissed him." He mumbled as his fingers did something completely out of character and began to fidget with his shirt hem.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that correctly. You what?" Sasuke glared again. Of course Itachi was mocking him. He always had to find some way to make things even harder for Sasuke.

"I said I almost kissed him." Itachi sighed and a smirk began to make its way onto his flawless face.

"But you didn't?" Sasuke sighed. He knew his brother wasn't clueless or stupid so why was it necessary to ask questions with obvious answers? Probably to torture him.

"The doorbell rang." Sasuke said, sharp and to the point. Itachi looked thoughtfully at him.

"Is that why you ran away?" Itachi gazed at him and Sasuke could tell he already knew that wasn't the reason.

"It was Sakura." A puzzled expression entered the older Uchiha's eyes as he took in the information.

"The annoying pink haired girl that was obsessed with you since she was like five?" Sasuke inclined his head in a nod. "But why would she show up…. Ah." Sasuke looked up. So his brother had figured it out already.

"Did they kiss?" Sasuke looked down into his lap and Itachi sighed as he looked at his brother.

"I know I shouldn't have run. It's gonna be a bitch explaining that one to Naruto." The younger raven hung his head, trying to get rid of the constant ache he felt whenever he thought of Sakura kissing HIS blonde. His hand tightened into a fist on his shirt as anger flared up and bile rose in his throat. He swallowed noisily, drawing the attention of his older brother, who watched him carefully as he tried to get his emotions in check. The only time he had ever witnessed his little brother loose control of his emotions was when it involved Naruto.

Once when Sasuke was ten, Naruto had gone missing. Of course the first place his guardian called was the Uchiha residence, but upon hearing that his friend was missing, Sasuke had gone absolutely crazy. He had paced the kitchen by the phone for six hours before it rang announcing the return of the ball of sunshine. Sasuke had then immediately ran down the street and stayed with Naruto for a week until he knew he would be okay. He had said he had done it for Naruto's sake, because he was probably scared after being missing for so long. But Itachi knew better.

Another time, when Sasuke was thirteen, Naruto had fallen out of the second story window, very nearly killing himself. He had stayed in the hospital for three weeks and the whole time, Sasuke was with him. He even slept on the other bed in the room when it was empty. And if it wasn't, he slept in the chair. Itachi had walked in on him holding the blonde's hand while his slept, gazing down at him with loving eyes. That had been when Itachi had been sure of Sasuke's feelings for the bundle of sunlight. There had always been hints but Itachi could never be quite sure if it was just because they were best friends or because it was something more.

Itachi gazed at his brother's slightly broken face and his eyes softened. He knew what it was like to hopelessly love someone for a long time. He had done the same thing with Deidera until he had received his own bundle of sunshine.

"Have you ever thought about telling him?" Sasuke's head shot up. They had never talked about this. Although he knew his brother was aware of his feelings, they had never actually spoken about them.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke replied simply as he glared down at his fidgeting fingers, willing them to stay still. He hated showing his emotions and letting others know his thoughts. He took it as a sign of weakness. And there was nothing he hated more then being weak.

"Well it worked for me." Itachi and Sasuke both turned quickly and glared at the door. Itachi smiled to himself as Deidera walked into the room, making his way to the couch Itachi was sitting on. He sat down next to the oldest Uchiha and laced his fingers with Itachi's. Sasuke continued to glare as he crossed his arms, looking remotely like a pouting child.

Sasuke watched with envy as his brother nuzzled Deidera's neck, causing the blonde to emit a whispered giggle. The raven then leaned forward and kissed the blonde, capturing his lips in a passionate but soft kiss. Sasuke sighed as he thought about Naruto, asleep in his bed upstairs. He would do almost anything to have him for himself, but he was too afraid of rejection. Not that he would ever admit that. Uchiha's weren't afraid of anything.

"Maybe you should try telling him. You never know. It could work out." Deidera said, snapping Sasuke out of his depressing thoughts. For a minute Sasuke thought about it. He imagined telling Naruto his feelings. And then he imagined his face as he rejected him. His head was already shaking before he even started speaking.

"No." He heard Itachi sigh and looked up at him. Itachi was shaking his head just as Sasuke had been a few minutes ago.

"It's your loss little brother." He said before standing up, pulling Deidera up with him.

"But…" Itachi looked at him and watched with playful amusement as he tried to force his words out.

"Yes?" He asked as his brother's hand twisted in the hem of his shirt. When he looked up at him, Itachi nearly gasped at the size of the emotion in his little brother's eyes.

"I think I…" Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to force himself to get this out. To finally admit it to _someone_ even if it wasn't who he wanted it to be. "I think I love him."

He glanced at his brother and noted the calculating expression on his face. Sasuke scowled; that was never a good thing. He scratched his chin lightly and continued his thoughts aloud.

"I DO love him. Everything about him. His eyes, his voice, his hyper personality… and his smile. I love his smile." When Sasuke lifted his eyes again, he blushed when he saw the genuine smile adorning his brother's usually stoic face.

"Then let him know that." Itachi whispered before dragging a smiling Deidera out of the room and leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

----- -----

Naruto turned over and his eyes snapped open. He looked around the dark room, trying to figure out where he was. It took some time for the sleep to fall from his mind and he finally realized he was still at Sasuke's. He looked towards the bedside table, searching for the blinking red numbers of the clock. When he found them they read 7:15 pm. Naruto sighed. _Well today was a complete waste._ He thought as he stretched and slid out of the comfortable bed. He walked out into the hallway and looked both ways. All the lights were off and there was no noise coming from anywhere close by.

Resisting the urge to revert back to his childish habit, Naruto sighed and walked towards the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he was aware of a breeze and low voice. He peeked over the railing and watched as Sasuke stood in front of the door, blocking someone from entering the quiet home. He looked at the second person, who was attempting to get closer to Sasuke, with little success, and nearly growled when he realized it was Sai.

Sai was a classmate of theirs. He had always had some kind of weird obsession with Sasuke, not that almost everyone else didn't but that's beside the point. Naruto watched with envy as Sai placed a hand on Sasuke's chest, taking yet another step closer to the raven. Naruto almost-almost-snorted when Sasuke slapped the ghostly white hand away from him and took two steps backwards, putting space between himself and the shorter raven. He said something low, but his tone made Naruto shiver slightly. Sasuke only used that tone when he was beyond pissed off. And it was scary as hell.

"Come on Sasuke. You know you want it." Sai said seductively and Naruto clenched his hand at his side. What he wouldn't do to just punch the boy in the face. He had never liked the unnaturally pale boy, even when he wasn't aware of his true feelings for his best friend. However, Naruto couldn't stop an evil smirk from taking over his face when Sasuke's fist connected with Sai's face with a loud crack. Sai brought his head back to look at Sasuke, slight shock settling in his eyes. He tried again to take another step forward but Sasuke raised his fist again, causing him to stop in his tracks. He placed one of his famous fake smiles onto his face as his fingers brushed over his cheek where a bruise was already forming.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Sasuke grunted and slammed the door on Sai's retreating back. Naruto watched with slight concern as the raven sighed loudly and leaned his head against the wooden door, running his hands messily through his hair. Just then, there was a loud beeping noise and Sasuke spun around quickly as Naruto reached into his pocket.

"Hehe." The blonde giggled nervously as the raven glared up at him. Embarrassed at being caught, Naruto walked slowly down the stairs to stand at the bottom step before flipping his phone open, keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke's. His face drained of color though when he heard the voice on the other side.

"Sakura?" He asked in surprise and watched thoughtfully as Sasuke twitched slightly at the name. So his behavior before had had something to do with what had been going on between them and the kiss with Sakura.

"Hey Naruto. I just wanted to know what happened today. I mean you just sorta ran out and never came back." Naruto sighed. _Shit. Smooth move Naruto._ He glanced up at Sasuke and gazed into his eyes, trying to decipher the deep emotion hidden there. Usually he could read the Uchiha like an open book, but now there was something lingering there that he had never noticed before and it annoyed him that he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yeah sorry about that. I ended up hitting my head and getting a really bad headache. So I just crashed at Sasuke's." He heard Sakura giggle on the other side of the line and scowled.

"You're so clumsy Naruto." Sakura giggled. Naruto's scowl deepened as he saw Sasuke smirk slightly above him. He stuck his tongue at him and smirked slightly as the raven sighed.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered as he leaned his left hip against the door. Naruto smiled at him as he tried to pay attention to the babbling pink haired girl.

"Okay Sakura. Well I'll see ya on Monday." Naruto hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and looked at Sasuke again. His breath caught in his chest as he watched Sasuke take a step closer to him. He looked up into the coal black eyes and unconsciously took three steps forward, leaving only an inch of space between himself and his best friend.

The blonde felt a warm hand slip onto his waist and he gazed up at the beautiful boy before him. His eyes fell to half mast as he leaned in, searching, for the second time that day, for those soft lips.

"Hey Sasuke is…" The two boys quickly jumped away from each other, looking like deer in a headlight as they turned to the oldest Uchiha. Naruto immediately sighed at the loss of heat on his hip and couldn't help but slightly glare at Itachi for interrupting them. Itachi just stared back at him before glancing to his brother. He smirked slightly when he saw the flush receding from his cheeks and his emotion-filled eyes. He really was beginning to let him composure slip more and more often. Not that it was unusual for Sasuke to show more when Naruto was around but it was beginning to get out of hand. If he didn't tell the him soon, even the idiot would be able to realize his true feelings.

Naruto looked between the two brothers, his eyes lingering slightly on the raven's flushed cheeks before he stamped his foot, let out a long, huffy breath, and walked out of the entryway. He knew it was childish, but seriously? How was it possible that someone interrupted them twice when they were about to kiss?

When the blonde reached the kitchen he flung the fridge open and glared at the contents on the shelves. The Uchiha's were way to healthy. He slammed the door shut, well as much as a fridge door can slam, and moved to the cabinets. He growled when he saw that the cabinets didn't hold any of his precious instant ramen before slamming those shut too. He squeaked when he heard a voice behind him.

"Something the matter Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned quickly to glare at the older blonde standing in front of him, smirking smugly. He glared harder when Deidera glared right back.

"I hate your boyfriend." Naruto said as he turned back to glare at the cabinets. As if it was their fault that their owners didn't stock them with the unhealthy noodles.

"And why is that exactly?" Naruto growled at the amused that was laced in Deidera's voice. Usually he loved how much the blonde was just like him, always joking and laughing. But now it was just annoying.

"He interrupted something." Naruto said shortly. He heard the blonde snigger and turned to give him his full glare again.

"What kind of something?" Naruto blushed. He could only imagine what Deidera was thinking at that moment. He shook his head. No! He didn't want to imagine it. That could cause too many problems.

"Well… we were about to kiss… I think." Naruto scratched his the back of his neck and then scolded himself and let his arm fall back to his side.

"You think?" Deidera chuckled before leaning against the counter and inspecting his finger nails. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sometimes Deidera could be so…so… gay. Naruto laughed at himself when he remembered that he liked to wear eyeliner before he returned his mind to his current problem.

"Well… it's the second time it happened today. So I'm guessing so. He was leaning towards me and his eyes were closing… and his hand was on my hip. But everyone keeps fucking interrupting us!" Deidera giggled and watched the blonde in front of him blush as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"You like him don't you?" Naruto jumped slightly at the question and stared at the blonde in front of him.

"N-No…" Naruto answered, trying his best to sound convincing.

"Pssh. Was that supposed to be convincing?" Deidera asked as he laughed at the boy in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened as he clenched his hands into fists. Stupid Deidera.

"Okay… so I kinda like… Okay so I really like him. But what am I supposed to do? I don't know if he likes me. And I'm almost positive he's straight. None of those things helps me." Deidera sighed at the naïve boy in front of him.

"Why don't you just try telling him. It might work. You never know." Deidera chuckled. It was such major deja-vu. Hadn't he just done the same thing with a very stubborn raven?

"That's crazy." Naruto said as he sighed and joined Deidera leaning against the counter. He chuckled. They even said the same thing in reply.

"Okay. Your loss. But you'll never know if you don't try." Deidera sighed as Naruto shook his head defiantly and he walked out of the room. Joining Itachi in the living room. Naruto sighed and dropped his head into his hands. If only he knew what Sasuke was thinking when he looked at him like that. He looked up when the door swung open and stared wide eyed at the raven.

----- -----

Sasuke watched as the blonde stomped out of the entryway and looked back at his brother confused. Itachi shrugged and shook his head.

"So what was that? Another repeat of this morning I'm assuming?" Sasuke glared, remembering that yet again they had been interrupted and this time by his brother. He growled and turned to walk away when a hand grabbed him.

"You know, if you would just tell him, then there wouldn't be so much doubt." Sasuke growled again before ripping his shoulder out of his brother's grip and walking towards the kitchen, where Deidera was currently exiting. The blonde gave him a knowing smirk before walking towards the living room. Sasuke sighed and opened the door to the kitchen, stopping when the blonde's eyes met his.

He stared into the deep pools of deep blue as they drew him in further, emotionally and physically. Before he was aware of his actions he was standing in front of the blonde. His hands slipped onto the warm hips and squeezed gently. He heard the blonde's breath hitch and he smiled slightly before sweeping in and capturing the blonde's lips with his. He sighed when he felt that they were just as soft as they looked.

A gasp escaped his throat when Naruto pulled him closer and added pressure to their slow kiss. His arms wrapped around the warm, tan waist as he nipped the blonde's bottom lip, asking… no begging for entrance. Naruto complied immediately and their tongues met in the middle. Sasuke let a small squeak escape when Naruto rubbed his tongue seductively against his own. His arms trembled as he leaned forward into the inviting heat.

Naruto groaned when he was pushed back against the counter, drawing the raven ever closer to himself. He pulled away slightly from the kiss and a waited a minute for his thoughts to un-jumble. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his raven haired best friend. Sasuke looked down at him with an indescribable emotion floating in his eyes before he pulled away slightly and blushed. Naruto watched as he continued to back away and lifted his fingers to his lips.

"Wow." Naruto whispered and then giggled at the smile that spread across Sasuke's face. He gazed at the raven for another second before walking forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, feeling the raven melt against him. He smirked. _Hell fucking yeah._ Naruto said to himself as his tongue burst through the pale boys lips.


	5. Chapter Four

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. Eccentric blue meeting coal black. Sasuke's right leg was bent in between Naruto's own legs and his arms were wrapped around Naruto waist, hands braced tightly on the counter's edge. Both of them were breathing heavily, their warm breath washing over each other's faces in a soft caress. Naruto's left hand dangled over Sasuke's broad shoulder and his right was digging into the raven's hip. They continued to stare at each other for some time, both trying to understand what had just happened. Naruto tried to look deeper into his friend's eyes, trying to see what his true feelings were. But all he saw was Sasuke's slight confusion.

Naruto tried to wrap his head around the fact that he had just kissed Sasuke. He made a slight fan girl squeal in his head before bringing himself back to reality. He stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. His usually empty eyes were swimming with intense emotions that Naruto couldn't quite read. The blonde felt a shiver run up his spine as Sasuke leaned forward, resting his forehead of Naruto's. Naruto sighed and the raven pulled him closer at the feel of his breath against his lips. Their lips met briefly in a gentle kiss that, even though it was only two or three seconds long, left Naruto breathless.

When he was finally able to think straight, he became aware of a presence at the door and shifted his eyes towards whoever was destroying their moment. Itachi stood in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed and a smirk spread across his face. Naruto gasped quietly and attempted to push Sasuke away. Sasuke realized that he was being pushed away and he looked up at Naruto, following his gaze and locking eyes with his brother. He let a low hiss escape between his clenched teeth before pulling away slightly until there was about three or four inches of space between Naruto and himself.

"Oh please. Don't stop on my account." Itachi's smirk widened as he leaned against the door jam, looking as if he actually expected them to continue. Sasuke growled and raked his hand through his hair while he walked away from Naruto. Naruto just stood there, still slightly dazed and his brain in hyper drive.

"Get out Itachi." Sasuke said as he leaned against the counter across from Naruto. Itachi blinked.

"Aw but Sasuke-" Itachi was cut off and he nearly glared at being interrupted.

"I said get out." Sasuke growled as he stared pointedly at the door behind Itachi. The oldest Uchiha sighed before turning and exiting the room. When Sasuke turned to look at the blonde he gasped. Naruto was standing in front of him, gazing at him with confused eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a soft voice as he continued to gaze into the onyx eyes in front of him.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked as he was drawn into the beautifully blue eyes in front of him. His hand unconsciously made its way into the locks of sunlight and pulled the head closer.

"Why did you kiss me?" Naruto whispered in an even softer voice. His heart jumped when his lips brushed the raven's at the quiet whisper. He leaned his chest against Sasuke's and rested his hands on his hips. Sasuke sighed against his lips and he giggled.

"Because I like you silly." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, causing him to giggle again. A small smile came across the raven's lips before he leaned in and captured the blonde's lips again. Naruto kissed back ardently, parting his lips when the raven ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Their tongue's clashed and fought in a wet battle before Sasuke's was pushed back into his own mouth and Naruto explored it.

When air became important, they pulled away; Sasuke brushing his lips down Naruto's jaw and ending at his Adam's apple. He nibbled and licked it, eliciting sweet moans from the blonde's parted lips. Naruto's hands slid up to dark locks and he tightened his hands into fists, drawing Sasuke's head closer to his again for another breath taking kiss. This one was rougher then the last and Sasuke fought hard, dominating Naruto's mouth after a small struggle.

Naruto continued to moan beneath the persistent mouth of his best friend. He was suddenly being pushed against the counter he had been leaning on when Itachi interrupted. He parted his lips from Sasuke's and moved them to his ear. He nibbled on the lobe before letting out a husky whisper.

"I like you too…teme." Sasuke chuckled and pecked the blonde on the lips before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked. Naruto shrugged as he leaned forward, nibbling on the raven's collarbone and licking his way up his neck. Sasuke let a soft groan escape his lips when the blonde pressed flush against him, licking his jaw as he made his way to his lips for a brief, heated kiss. When they parted, Sasuke groaned and leaned forward, biting Naruto's earlobe softly before licking it and placing butterfly kisses down his neck.

"I think for now, we should keep this quiet." Naruto said quietly between moans as Sasuke continued to lick and nibble his way up his neck. The raven pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against Naruto's shoulder.

"I agree. I can't imagine what my father's going to do when he finds out the last hope to continue the Uchiha name is gay. You remember what he did to Itachi." Naruto shivered as he remembered when he had come over to see Sasuke and had been greeted by a black and blue, limping Itachi. Sasuke had told him about how his father had caught Itachi with Deidera in bed and had thoroughly kicked the shit out of him for not performing his duty as an Uchiha. Naruto hadn't gone anywhere near Sasuke's father since.

"I remember. And I'm not gonna let the same thing happen to you." Naruto whispered as he tightened his arms protectively around the raven. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck for a moment before pulling away slightly.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Naruto said exuberantly, causing Sasuke chuckle slightly as he pulled away completely.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he smiled at the puppy eyes Naruto was making. He grabbed his hand and led him out into the small hallway. Itachi and Deidera were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Deidera was wrapped in Itachi's arms in his lap with his head resting against the broad chest. When they walked past, Deidera's head shot up and his eyes zeroed in on Sasuke hand tangled with Naruto's. He squealed slightly as he jumped out of Itachi's lap, earning a glare from the oldest Uchiha. He ran to Naruto and hugged him and then he hugged Sasuke, who quickly pushed him away.

"It took you guys long enough." He stated as he nodded his head approvingly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he went to grab his keys from the bowl by the door. He sighed when his hand came up empty.

"Dobe my car's still at your house." Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Naruto giggled and Sasuke watched amusedly as his arm started to move towards his neck and then he stopped.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked from the couch, where he still hadn't moved from.

"Ice cream!" Naruto shouted as he dragged Sasuke out the door. They closed the door on Itachi and Deidera's laughs and made their way down the front steps. Sasuke dropped Naruto's hand as soon as they were out of the protection of the porch. Naruto sighed from the loss and put his hands in his pockets.

"Come on dobe. Walk faster." Sasuke said quietly as he walked ahead of Naruto… to HIS house. Naruto looked up and glared as he quickened his pace to catch up with the raven.

"Teme!" He said loudly as he ran ahead of the raven, running up his driveway. He scowled when he came to a stop on his porch and Sasuke was right next to him. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's house keys from his hand and pushed them into the doorknob. Naruto growled slightly as Sasuke walked in ahead of him and ran up to Naruto's room to grab his keys.

The blonde heard footsteps coming down the stairs, signaling Sasuke's return, but before he could say anything, he was slammed into the wall of the entryway. He groaned as he made to rub his head but found his wrist pressed tightly against the wall. Naruto quickly looked up into amused onyx eyes as he struggled to get away.

"That hurt teme!" The blonde shouted as he kicked Sasuke in the shin. The raven grunted slightly but his hold didn't lessen. Instead he moved forward, pressing his body flush against Naruto's so that he could feel every line and curve of the blonde. Naruto moaned lightly before moving his face forward, his lips searching. Sasuke smirked quickly before capturing Naruto's searching lips in his own and letting out a sigh of his own.

However, Sasuke's quick decision backfired when he found himself being pressed against the wall across the entryway, Naruto tangling his fingers with his own above his head and the blonde's left knee pressed provocatively between his own legs. He had to stifle a moan as the knee pressed forward, massaging Sasuke's growing arousal. Trying to quiet the noises begging to be released, Sasuke leaned forward, capturing Naruto's golden skin between his lips. He heard Naruto groan as he sucked on his neck, nipping it roughly before soothing it with his tongue and repeating. He made sure that the mark would bruise before he pulled away and smirked at the puddle of Naruto that had some how managed to end up in his arms. Last time he'd checked Naruto had been holding him.

Sasuke quickly flipped their positions as Naruto tried to regain some sense of who he was and where he was currently located. He growled when his brain finally caught up with the switch of positions and he tried shoving the raven's shoulder, although the attempt was extremely weak. Sasuke smirked down at his pray as he nudged Naruto's knee from in between his legs and quickly placed his own against Naruto's clothed member. Naruto let out a throaty moan that sent shivers running up and down the raven's spine.

Sasuke quickly caught Naruto's bottom lip in his own, sucking the skin into his mouth and massaging it lightly with his tongue. Naruto groaned again as his hands laid limply on the raven's chest, still trying to muster the desire to push him away. When Sasuke released his lip, he panted lightly for a moment before opening his eyes, letting his hazy gaze linger on Sasuke's face for a moment before glancing towards the door. His eyes were suddenly clear as he stood up straight and pushed the teme away.

"Ice cream! You were trying to distract me from ice cream!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. Sasuke smirked before grabbing the dobe's hand and bringing the pointing finger to his mouth. He kept his gaze locked on Naruto's electric stare before sucking the digit sensually into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of the calloused skin. He felt Naruto shudder against him and smirked lightly as Naruto's eyes drifted to half mast. Then the eyes shot open quickly again and he pulled his finger out of the pale boy's mouth with a 'pop'.

"Stop doing that! You know I can't be distracted!" Sasuke snorted and leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips with his own in a short and sweet closed mouth kiss. He pulled back slightly, his lips hovering over the blonde's.

"You know I don't like sweets dobe." Naruto growled softly against his lips and he smirked, leaning in for another short kiss before grabbing Naruto's hand and walking out of the house to his car. He kissed Naruto again before dropping his hand and walking to the driver's side. He sighed as he watched Naruto hop into the car and followed suit.

----- -----

"I want mint chocolate chip in an extra large cup!" Naruto shouted at the slightly frightened worker. Her eyes were wide and her hands were twisting the bottom of her shirt in her hands.

"And for you?" Sasuke sighed. He knew that if he didn't get something, Naruto would get him one anyway. So he looked for the simplest thing he could find and ordered it.

"A small cup with soft vanilla please." The worker smiled at him and nodded before walking to the back counter to make their ice creams. Naruto turned to him with a frustrated look. _Oh great. Here it comes._ Sasuke sighed as Naruto began to yell at him.

"You can't just get plain vanilla ice cream with nothing on it teme! What fun is that?!" Sasuke sighed again. Why did he like someone this dumb anyway?

"There's no need to shout idiot. I can hear you just fine." Naruto glared and was about to retort when his ice cream was placed in front of him and he grabbed it with a smile. Sasuke seriously wondered if the kid was bipolar sometimes. Sasuke paid for the ice cream and followed Naruto outside and to the back of the building where there was one lonely picnic table. He sat down next to the blonde, pressing his thigh firmly against Naruto's causing Naruto to inhale, making him choke on his ice cream. Sasuke rolled his eyes and patted the blonde's back softly, not incredibly worried about someone that was choking on something that would melt in seconds anyway.

When Naruto finally stopped coughing and turned to Sasuke, his path was blocked by Sasuke's lips. Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto mouth, allowing the odd mixture of mint and chocolate into his mouth as he rubbed his tongue along Naruto's. He had to admit, sweets weren't that bad when they were mixed with the taste of dobe.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto moaned, twisting his fingers into the locks of sunshine as he dragged Naruto deeper into the kiss. He shivered when he felt Naruto's hands lock on his hips as he shifted so that he was straddling the raven. Naruto chuckled lightly into the kiss, Sasuke turning it into a moan when he grinded his hips up into Naruto's. The blonde froze for a moment before returning the favor, grinding his hips roughly into the boy underneath him.

The raven tightened his hands in Naruto's hair and started a rhythm between their hips. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh to himself about how he had managed to distract Naruto from his ice cream after all. Silly dobe, thinking he could beat THE Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed his tongue along Naruto's once more before pulling back and taking a silent breath. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his breathing erratic, and looked up at Sasuke desperately, thrusting his hips once to show Sasuke what he wanted. The Uchiha smirked, Uzumaki Naruto was officially his, whether he was aware of it or not.

Sasuke leaned forward, licking and biting his way up Naruto's neck to his ear. He nibbled the lobe softly, eliciting sweet noises from the boy in his lap. He licked the outline of the blonde's ear, nibbling on the lobe once more before allowing his breath to wash over the wet appendage.

"Not here dobe." Naruto immediately pushed himself away from Sasuke, the raven internally groaning from the loss, and threw the two almost untouched ice creams in the garbage. He walked back to the table and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him from his seated position and back towards the car in the parking lot. Sasuke drove ten miles over the speed limit the whole way home and the two were connected as soon as they were out of the car. Sasuke backed Naruto up the stairs to his house, pushing his key into the doorway while he pinned Naruto to the door, running his lips over the tan boy's strong jaw.

The door swung open behind them and Sasuke pushed Naruto through, both of them stumbling over the entrance rug. They stumbled past the living room, where Itachi and Deidera looked up in surprise as Naruto let out a loud throaty moan. They somehow managed to stumble up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped in front of Sasuke's room, Naruto pressing the raven back against the door while his knee pressed against his now hard member. Sasuke finally gave in, pulling away from Naruto and emitting a loud moan from deep inside him.

The blonde froze at the sound and looked up at the onyx eyes that were now clouded over with lust. He grinned as he watched the Uchiha become undone under his soft caresses and kisses. Naruto's hands ran up the raven's shirt, his thumb brushing over a pert nub, causing Sasuke to groan as he arched into the touch. Naruto giggled and Sasuke's eyes cleared as he growled slightly and Naruto quickly found their positions switched. He groaned as Sasuke's nimble fingers caressed his stomach and he felt the muscles twitch under the soft touch.

Naruto reached behind him, grabbing the doorknob and pushing the door open behind them. He allowed himself to be pushed to the bed as the door slammed shut behind them. He could hear Itachi shouting something from the stairway, but he didn't care enough to listen to it. If it was important, he was sure Sasuke heard it.

His shirt was thrown from him as Sasuke moved his mouth to one of Naruto's dusty brown nipple. His tongue massaged the nub until it was erect before he gave the other the same treatment, dragging moan after moan from the blonde beneath him. His shirt joined Naruto's on the floor as Naruto sucked another bruise onto Sasuke's neck. Not that Sasuke minded being marked by the blonde. Just as long as he got to return the favor. He moved his mouth to Naruto's shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth lightly, letting his teeth bite down on the skin softly before soothing it with his tongue and kissing it before he pulled back and inspected his handy work. He smiled when he saw the large red mark that would be a bruise in an hour or so.

He moaned when Naruto undid the button on his pants while sucking his ear lobe. His fingers dug into Naruto's golden locks and he pulled the warm body closer to his as he crawled over the blonde. Naruto had managed to work his pants to his shins and he kicked them off quickly, leaving him in nothing but his black satin boxers. He smirked down at Naruto before biting his lip and tugging the blonde's pants off, dragging the horrible orange boxers down with them. He hesitated a moment before looking down between their bodies. He gasped as his eyes widened and he heard Naruto snicker under him. _Wow. _He thought as his fingers inched down the golden body under him. _This is going to be fun. _


End file.
